


Bobby pins

by Greenteandhoney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Some angst, klance, non-binary Pidge, swearing my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenteandhoney/pseuds/Greenteandhoney
Summary: This is my first fan fic so sorry if it sucks im trying!Hope you like <3





	Bobby pins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so sorry if it sucks im trying!  
> Hope you like <3

* * *

lance shot up out of his bed and scrambled to unplug his phone from his charger. He clicked it open and read the time

‘ 7:12 am’

Kicking off his shark covered sheets, Lance zipped across his shared dorm to his closet with a string of curses gaining a confused look from his roommate and close friend.

“ hey buddy, everything good?”

Hunk said. Not looking back at his friend as he threw on a blue hoodie and joggers responded

“ I’m so fucking dead I forgot to set my alarm this morning and if I’m late,I’m done, I’m so dead!”

  
‘ idiota no puede recordar hacer las cosas más simples si tu vida dependía de ello’

he mumbled to himself pulling on socks and slides. Hunk Shifted around in his bed to sit up

“ I thought your first class wasn’t until nine?”

Lance raced to the bathroom to wash off extra face mask shouted

“ I’m not going to class I’m meeting Pidge for coffee, if I’m late meeting up with them one more time I’m gonna be forced to do they’re bidding for a week or some doinky stuff like that”

Hunk silently agreed knowing Pidge wouldn’t be bluffing, somehow they have black mail on everyone. You don’t really question how, they have their ways.

“which coffee place are you meeting at anyway?”

“Altea’s”  

hunk looked questionably at his friend.

“ isn’t that a 20 min walk at least? What time are you supposed to meet them at?”

“...7:30?”

Lance looked down with a blush. Hunk just looked at him unexpressed

“ ...dude”

“ I know, I know. Is your car by chance out of the shop?”

Lance asked already knowing the awnser. Hunk shook his head and had a pity look on his face

“ you know what? I got this i can make it I’ve got”

lance quickly glanced at the clock by the kitchen

“ 11 minutes- no I got this”

lance slipped off his adidas black slides and grabbed a pair of running shoes and began slipping those on

“lance I really don’t know how your expecting to-“

“ shhh Hunk! Don’t discourage me I got this!”

lance tied one last knot in his laces and grabbed his bag and phone and headed to the door. Giving his roommate a determined look smiled

“ ill just have to sprint. I did track in high school”

“ lance you did 3 weeks of track and quit”

“ I can’t hear you I’m to focused on getting there on time!”

Lance said as he jogged out the door.

“ at least close the door man!”

But it was too late. Hunk mumbled as he got up to close the door and heard a few thunks down the building staircase and finally a thud that hunk winced ________________________________________

‘ I got this I’m fine! Hunk needs to have more faith in me, I’m basically halfway there and still have’ lance clicked his phone on ‘6 minuets! We’re good we’re great—‘

“shit!”

Next thing lance knew was he was on the ground. Quickly grabbing his bag and phone and standing up glanced down on the reason he fell, A guy who looked around his age with longish black hair was staring down at his knees with a groan. Lance went to reach a hand down to him

“ hey I’m so sorry man, I’m in a huge hurry and-“

then lance saw what this stranger was staring at. His knees were scraped and bleeding.

“ holy shit dude I’m so sorry! You’re knees! Ohmygod I’m the worst! here”

he helped him up and stared into his eyes

‘ ...they’re purple?’

Lance quickly glanced away to hopefully hide his faint blush creeping up his cheeks and turned his attention to his backpack and began to dig through it

“ here I have something for your knees one sec”

Lance pulled out a bundle of light brown napkins and shoved them at the stranger.

“what the hell?”

The stranger whispered to himself as he looked up at lance with scrunched eyebrows

“listen I have to run because my friend will, no joke, murder me if I’m late but I hope these help your, uhh”

lance glanced down at his bleeding knees and sucked In a sharp breath

“ yeah.. anyways gotta run, so sorry again”

the stranger had the most confused look holding an armful of napkins lance grabbed from a McDonald’s last time he hunk and Pidge went. It’s always good to be prepared and it was proven to be worth it even if his friends teased him about stuffing his bag with napkins

‘ in case of an emergency’. Lance began to jog away as he heard the stranger mutter behind him ‘ jackass’

“ dick head”

lance muttered a bit too loudly back to himself back and began to run faster. Lance arrived outside the caffe and checked his phone.

“ 7:29 hell yeah!”

He walked inside and found Pidge typing away on their laptop. Lance sat down across from them and waited for his friend to look up at him. Pidge glanced at lance and gave them a little

‘hmmm’

and peaked at the time on their computer.

“you got lucky Mcclain” they said with a smug smile.

“What can I say? Guess I’m a newly changed, very responsible, man.”

he said jokingly

“okay ‘responsible manget me another latte”

lance laughed as he stood up and began to walk over to the counter

‘ Hunk is gonna eat his words’  

lance paused

‘ love him though’.


End file.
